linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrid Theory EP
For Linkin Park's debut album released in 2000, see ''Hybrid Theory.'' * For the reissue of the EP, see ''Hybrid Theory EP (Re-issued).'' * For the band, see Hybrid Theory (band). The Hybrid Theory EP was the most well known collection of songs from the band Hybrid Theory. It is mixed and produced by Mike Shinoda and Mudrock. Recorded and self-released in May 1999, later that year, the band changed its name to Linkin Park and the Hybrid Theory EP was re-mixed and remastered for another limited release in 2001 (with minor changes) in the credits and artwork for members of Linkin Park's fan club. Original versions of the EP are hard to find and because of this; many bootleg or fake versions of it have been made. Its original pressing only contained 1,000 copies, which were largely distributed to the early Street Team and to record labels in hopes of getting a record contract. It has since been released with different interior booklet art to the Linkin Park Underground for it's first year. It is not currently available in any commercial outlet, except by second hand sellers. It was recorded in a local studio and at home at Mike's apartment. Background The financing for the original pressing was obtained through a publishing deal with Zomba Music Publishing after one of its representatives, Jeff Blue, heard the band playing at the Whisky a Go Go. Initial sales were merely a handful but the band persisted. They began plugging the album in chatrooms and sending free copies to anyone who expressed interest. An informal 'street team' developed from the on-line community to spread the music. With Dave Farrell's temporary departure from the band, Kyle Christener took over the bass position. However, he did not stay for long and did not take part in the band's debut album, Hybrid Theory. There is an untitled hidden track placed at the end of the EP, sometimes referred to as "Ambient" or "Secret". Elements of this song were sampled for the track "Session" on Linkin Park's second album, Meteora. Track Listing 1"Ambient/Secret" is a secret ghost track which starts at 9:58 in "Part of Me". Personnel Hybrid Theory * Chester Bennington - vocals * Rob Bourdon - drums * Kyle Christener - bass * Brad Delson - lead guitar * Joe Hahn - turntables, sampling, programming * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards Production * Mike Shinoda – producer, mixing, cover art, art direction * Mudrock – producer and mixer for the tracks "Carousel", "And One" and "Part of Me" * Pat Kraus – mastering * Joseph Hahn – cover art Differences Between Editions The original pressings are much rarer and more valuable than the LPU re-releases. The original has the album cover fold out to a picture of an ultrasound of a fetus, with the caption, "After eight months, she was sure of one thing: that the baby's future would be determined by the convergence of its divided past." The Linkin Park Underground edition instead folds out to reveal a letter from the band addressed to their fan club. The Linkin Park Underground edition cites Mike Shinoda as the producer. While the original cites Hybrid Theory as the producer. This information is on the back of the CD case. Counterfeits Due to the high prices the original edition fetches on auction sites, counterfeits are common. They frequently contain misspellings, the most common of them spelling the graphic design credits as "Mike Shinoda and Joseph Hahn," when Joseph Hahn's name actually contains only one P. Many auctioneers will put fuzzy pictures of the back of the CD online to avoid detection. Appearances Some songs included on the EP appeared in later releases by Linkin Park. "Step Up" appeared on the "In the End, Pt. 2" single. Samples from that song are also featured in the remix for "Cure for the Itch", titled, "KYUR4 TH ICH" on Linkin Park's Reanimation remix album, and The X-Ecutioners' "It's Goin' Down" (which features Mike Shinoda and Joseph Hahn with Wayne Static of Static-X). "And One" and "Part of Me" were included on the 2008 Linkin Park compilation EP, Songs from the Underground, released exclusively through Best Buy. A re-recorded version of "High Voltage", with a different chorus and some new lyrics, appears on the "One Step Closer" single and as a bonus track as well as on some versions of Linkin Park's debut album. Evidence's remix, featuring Pharoahe Monch and DJ Babu, appears on Reanimation. During the 2004 edition of that year of the Projekt Revolution, the band played live a medley of [[Hip-Hop Medley|"Step Up", "Nobody's Listening" (from Meteora) and "It's Goin' Down" (from Built from Scratch)]], later registered on the LP Underground 4.0. The track "Announcement Service Public" from LP Underground 6.0 is a remix of the secret track known as "Ambient". Also, the name Hybrid Theory was later used as the title of Linkin Park's first studio debut album. Category:Linkin Park Discography